Christmas Plans
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: It was supposed to be their first Holliday together as official boyfriends and Dick had spent so much time planning it, he forgot to ask Wally if he had any other plans.


**A/N:** This is pure Christmas fluff and based on Justice League's Comfort and joy because I LOVE THIS EPISODE SO MUCH YOU GUYS Wally's a precious baby and must be protected at all costs, okay?

This was originally planned as a drabble because I like to kid myself

**xxx**

Dick looks at the over the top Christmas decoration he blackmailed Alfred into buying; there're lights everywhere, there's a tree filled with so much stuff you can see every color, but the original green, there are socks filled with candy hanging on the fireplace and a mistletoe strategically positioned on the kitchen door because he knows Wally's bound to go in there at least five times.

Dick looks at the over the top Christmas decoration he spent the whole week planning and doing, despite never being that much into the holiday spirit, just because Wally is the personification of Christmas. He looks at it and thinks about how Wally's going to love it all, he thinks about his bright green eyes and warm smiles and thinks _fuck. I am so in love with the nerd, it's pathetic._

The thought makes him smile. When he catches himself, he covers his face with his hands out of embarrassment and tries not to scream. He's not some awkward teenager, whose worst worry is if his boyfriend's going to like the surprise. He's Robin, he's the boy wonder and he worries about supervillains, metahumans sociopaths, the fate of the world and if his boyfriend's going to like the surprise, _oh my god._

He's not supposed to be this sappy or clingy or awkward or so extremely happy, but Wally has this thing in which he makes Dick feel all of these, usually at the same time, even before they started dating. Wally has always questioned his actions and objectivity, brought him out of his comfort zone and grounded him because _hey, that's what a best pal is for, right?_

Wally has always made him feel like a normal kid, despite the fact that the life they chose was the farthest away from normal as it could possibly be, and Dick loves it. Dick loves him.

Dick loves him so much he bought a Santa hat and is actually considering _wearing it._

"God, I'm such a good boyfriend." He tells himself right before going to bed. "I'm, like, a boybestfriend." He enjoys the pun so much he texts Wally and gets a one word reply immediately. He can almost hear the "dude." He can almost see the amused look on his boyfriend's face and the little smile that he's trying to contain so hard because he doesn't want to give Dick the satisfaction of actually laughing.

He smiles all the way to sleep.

xxx

Dick looks at the over the top Christmas decoration and considers ripping it all to shreds. He never really got that much into Christmas, but he had gotten so excited this time. He was supposed to spend it with Wally, it was supposed to be their first Holiday together as official boyfriends and Dick had spent so much time planning it, he forgot to ask Wally if he had any other plans.

He doesn't think he can ever forget the uncomfortable look on his boyfriend's face when he apologized again and again and again for not being able to come. The whole situation has been the definition of awkward, especially because Dick had been wearing that stupid Santa hat all the time and _ugh._

But Dick isn't really mad because it was his fault, anyway. He knows he should have asked, but... What are Wally's plans? He knows for a fact he won't be spending it with his uncle and aunt because Barry decided to take Iris on a romantic getaway before the twins are born, anticipating the fact that they won't get any other alone time in the near future. Plus, Wally's relationship with his actual parents are a bit strained, to say the least, so he'd never spend a holiday he treasures so much with them. So what could he possibly be doing that is more important than spending it with his boyfriend and _bestest_friend in the whole world, who went to such lengths as in to decorate the halls of Wayne Mansion just for him? It's not like Dick planned it all just to make him smile, to finally have some time to themselves after weeks of intense training. No. Noooooooo. He's the one in the wrong here, he should have asked. How dare he assume his boyfriend would appreciate the effort and want to be with him?

Okay, maybe he's a little mad.

He considers going to the training room so he could punch something and actually wishes Bruce were there to assign him on a mission, or that he had gone to Tarakstan to help him deal with Black Wind's terrorism. But when he gets to the gym, he goes throughout the songs on his cell phone to help take his mind off of this Christmas fiasco and finds Christmas carols. He finds the Christmas carols he downloaded for Wally and just knows he won't be able to focus on anything else.

Having given up on trying to distract himself, he spends one hour and a half brooding in his room to overly cheerful carols until he decides it's enough. He pulls his notebook to his lap and begins typing away. He activates the tracker he's put on Wally's running trainers because he's not a little mad. He's actually a lot mad and he needs to know what Wally blew him off for or he might go crazy. He recognizes the coordinates immediately; he's home at his uncle's.

Dick goes further and checks on Barry and Jay because maybe they decided to drop everything and visit. He knows family comes first in Wally's book so that would be okay, but gets nothing. They're not there. With a growing annoyance he activates the cameras Batman had installed in Barry's house for safety and surveillance. There's no one there.

The trainers are under the kitchen table, but Wally's not there.

The Detective in him kicks in and he's hacking everything, while trying not to think about what is he going to do once he finds out about Wally's plans for Christmas. His boyfriend was always so open with him, about everything, but this. Why? Is he doing something embarrassing? Something wrong? Something Dick wouldn't approve of? Whatever it is, Wally wanted to keep it a secret and secrets are bad. Trust Batman's sidekick when he says secrets are bad.

He focuses on how angry he is at Wally for being a 'hey dude thanks for telling me your secret ID there are no secrets between us now except for this little Christmas thing' hypocrite and keeps going, digging deeper and deeper. He finds reports online about seeing the Flash tonight, from all over the world and Dick starts reconstructing the path the hero allegedly took. The path goes through every toy store in the States and then to Japan and then back to Central City and Dick is confused. Why would Barry be running around when he's just checked in on a hotel in Paris with Iris? Did the twins arrive early and Barry went on a crazy hunt for toys? And, why would he be running so slow when he could lap the world five times in, like, thirty minutes? What?

When he cracks the mystery, he almost falls back off his bed from laughing so hard. It's not Barry. It's Wally. Wally's Christmas plans apparently involves dressing up as his uncle and running over the world in search of a very specific toy. It makes no sense and still, the facts are all adding up. Dick has been trained by the world's best detective and he knows that, the only way to prove a theory wrong, no matter how absurd it sounds, is to treat it as the truth and explore it to the core. So he does just that.

The Flash's trail leads him to Central City's orphanage and everything just clicks. He's not mad anymore by the time he hacks into the surveillance cameras.

The first thing he sees is Wally's big smile. He's surrounded by children, standing there in a very dramatic hero pose, with both hands over his hips, chin up and eyes bright with excitement. The Flash costume suits him perfectly, despite the fact that Wally's both smaller and thinner than Barry and that probably means Wally had to sew a Flash costume himself. Dick pushes this information aside for blackmail later.

There's an old lady next to him and she touches his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Did you manage to get JD Rubber Ducky?" She means to be discreet, but a little boy hears it and starts to jump up and down.

" WHERE IS IT, FLASH?"

All hell breaks loose and suddenly every child is screaming excitedly over the toy and Wally's big smile gets even bigger and how does he do that? Dick will never know.

"Of course I got, it, kids! I'm The Flash!" He makes a few more ridiculous poses and Dick is extremely glad he's recording this. "But Santa and I got some help from a friend." He says and steps away from the door.

Into the room comes Ultra-Humanite and he has a Santa hat on and Dick has to pinch himself to make sure he isn't actually dreaming it all because _what the fuck._

Dick has heard a lot of stories about The Flash's villains before, especially about the Central City Rogues, who have a pledge not to kill and never hide the fact that they always hang out in the same bar. He heard Wally say he's visited Trickster, - James, - in prison a few times and played dards with him, and that Wally was the one who contacted Captain Cold's wife when a fight with The Flash put him in the hospital. He's heard a lot about Central City's villains, especially from the bunch from Canada, but this... This is ridiculous and amazing and it takes the top.

He opens another browser window and finds out Wally's confronted Ultra-Humanite in a museum two hours ago. They were fighting each other, then, but now they're friends, visiting orphans and bringing them joy and a Rubber Duck that plays Nutcracker songs because it's Christmas.

It makes absolutely no sense, except for the fact that it does because it's _Wally._And Wally's ridiculous and amazing and not even his own villains can stay mad at him for long; Dick's anger at him stood strong for almost two hours, but vanished and now there's only a warm feeling in his chest that translates to _'oh my god, I love this nerd so much.'_

After Dick's done yelling at his pillow, he closes his notebook and goes for his phone.

xxx

Dick looks at the over the top Christmas decoration the kids are all in awe of and feels so incredible proud, but comes back to reality when Ms Frank, the old lady responsible for the orphanage, comes to thank him again for inviting them over. She still can't remember signing them on Wayne's Christmas charity event, but Dick assures her that she did and is very happy that Central City Orphanage was picked between dozens of others throughout the country.

"Dude!" Wally turns to him, with a girl sitting on his shoulders. "This is incredible, I can't believe..."

"Yes." Dick cuts him off and shakes his hand. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Flash. I'm a huge fan of your work in Central and Keystone." He says because _secret identities._

"Oh. Oh! Yes, a pleasure, uh." Wally stutters, having forgotten for a moment that he was still on the Flash suit and that they weren't really alone. His whole expression falls to the floor. "Mr. Richard Grayson, sir."

Wally's so bad at this, it's amazing. Dick enjoys his discomfort way more than he should, but eventually takes pity on him.

"Come on, let me give you a tour, while the kids go play." The kid on Wally's shoulders nods and gets down, running away to her friends. Dick takes the redhead's arm and begins to walk in the opposite direction. "The kitchen sounds like a great place to start, huh?"

"Love you, babe." Wally whispers to him and Dick fights really hard not to just kiss him right there and then.

They stop by the door to the kitchen because Dick knows that if he lets Wally in, he won't have his boyfriend's undivided attention and he already lost it once to kids, he refuses to lose it to food.

"So..." He starts.

"Dude, how did you find out?" Wally asks, and, when Dick only stares back at him, he chuckles. "Ok, stupid question, of course you'd find out. The thing is... You shouldn't have to find out by yourself, I mean, I should've told you, uh, I don't even know why I didn't... Are you mad at me?"

"I was." Dick's face softens. "And then I found out you spend Christmas trying to make orphaned children happy and then I felt like a jerk."

"You're not a jerk, you're amazing. This is amazing." Wally takes a step back to look at the decoration and smiles. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Dick says and blushes and hates himself for saying that because it wasn't nothing, it was the complete opposite of nothing, he worked very hard on this and _ugh._"But, anyway, what was the deal with Ultra-Humanite? For a horrible moment I thought we would bring him here, along with the kids."

"No, who do you think I am, Dick? I'm not _that_irresponsible!" Wally puts his most offended face on. "He's in prison. I'll stop by later, see if there are any leftovers I can bring him."

Dick just looks at him, unsure if he wants to kiss him, slap him or slap himself on the face because how can it be real? How can Wally be real? He doesn't understand.

"Kiss!" Someone yells and both of them turn over to find five kids looking at them with big puppy eyes.

"Excuse me?" Dick says because he heard it wrong. He must have heard it wrong.

"You're standing under the mistletoe. You gotta kiss!" Another one says and Dick doesn't even need to look up to remember it's there. Shit.

"A mistletoe in the kitchen door? Dude, that's evil." Wally says and grins and why on earth is he grinning like that? They can't kiss, not in front of people and Wally's dressed as the Flash and the only way this could get worse was if Bruce magically teleported himself back only to glare at them in silent, but deadly disapproval.

He stops feeling sorry for himself when he feels Wally's lips on his cheek. It ends as quick as it began and the kids start cheering. The Flash's mask hides Wally's blush, but Dick can do nothing about the fact that his cheeks are burning up and that's very unfair.

Alfred calls to say dinner's ready and the whole thing is easily forgotten by everyone. Well, almost everyone. Wally's still smirking, the idiot.

"Merry Christmas, babe." Wally holds the mistletoe over Dick's head, letting it hang in the space between them, for the fifth time since Ms Frank and the kids left.

Dick thinks really hard about suffocating him with a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas, Kid Dork." But he ends up changing his mind and kissing him, for the fifth time that night because it's _Christmas._


End file.
